


soulmate brains

by renjunscaramel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, dreamies but only if you squint, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunscaramel/pseuds/renjunscaramel
Summary: jisung and chenle are playing rock, paper, scissors for the last cookie, but they tie every time. they decide to duel with styrofoam swords to decide the winner.





	soulmate brains

“Lele, can I have the last cookie, please?”

Taeyong had made Jisung and Chenle cookies in the morning, and they had to admit, they were probably the best cookies the two boys had ever eaten.

So, what was Chenle going to tell Jisung? To just take it? Fuck no.

Chenle walked over to Jisung and took the cookie plate.

“Let’s play rock paper scissors to decide who gets the cookie?”

Jisung nodded, and Chenle put the plate back on the counter.  
They stood facing each other, as both boys put their hands in a fist.

“Rock paper scissors!”

Tie, both rocks

“Rock paper scissors!”

Again, tie. Both scissors

“Rock paper scissors!”

Tie.

“Rock paper scissors!”

Tie.

“Oh my god,” Jisung looked at Chenle

“SOULMATE BRAINS!” they both yelled together and high fived

“You guys really do share one braincell, huh?” Renjun exclaimed, as he walked past their room, a glass of lemonade in his hand

They’ve played it about 10 times now. They tied every single time and Chenle was getting sick of it.

They were now lying on the bed, thinking of other ways to determine the winner of the cookie.

„Let’s just cut it in half.“

“But where’s the fun in that?”

“I have an idea!”

Jisung looked at Chenle with a knowing look.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Styrofoam swords” They said simultaneously, once again.

“We really do share a braincell.”

_

Of course, they didn’t have any swords at the dorms, so they went to the mall.

As they arrived at the toy section of the store, Jisung pulled out a big teddy and hugged it tightly.

“I need it” Jisung looked at Chenle with the most serious look on his face as he said that.

So, they placed it in the cart. Suddenly a trip to the store for swords turned into a shopping spree for toys and food.

_

They got back to the dorms about a few hours later. The boys were now in the living room, with Jaemin as the judge, the other dreamies as audience.

Chenle and Jisung crossed their swords.

“Any last words for your opponent?”

“I need that cookie”

“So do I, you’re not special.”

Jaemin shouted go and the boys started fighting. Everyone from the dorm was sitting on the couch, along with Donghyuck and Mark, who had come to visit the kids, eating popcorn and watching the youngest members fight as if they were at the movies.

“GO JISUNG! DESTROY HIM” Donghyuck shouted, stuffing his mouth with popcorn.

“CHENLE DO IT FOR CHINA!” Renjun yelled as loud as he could. 

The duel went on for about 10 minutes. None of them were feeling like giving up.

“THAT COOKIE IS MINE!” Chenle shouted, as he “stabbed” Jisung with the sword, the younger falling to the ground dramatically. Jaemin handed Chenle the last cookie and he showed it off like a trophy.

Chenle helped Jisung up from the ground and pulled him into a hug.

“Thanks for the cookie, sungie.” Chenle lifted his head up to look at Jisung. The older couldn’t help but notice, that Jisung was feeling a little sad. 

He broke the cookie in half and gave half of it to Jisung.

“What happened to ‘sharing is no fun’?”

“Be grateful, bigfoot.”

 


End file.
